Working Up The Nerve
by Bryttany
Summary: Ron tries to summon enough courage to tell Hermione how he feels
1. Default Chapter

**Working Up The Nerve**

**Disclaimer**. Please read all of this. I will add them to the first chapter of every story I write....I do not own any of the lovely characters in Harry Potter. Another thing you should know about my stories. I love reviews, so review if you like, but please don't flame. Constructive criticism is fine, however. I don't consider myself a good writer and I believe constructive criticism will only help me become a better writer. However, flames will just piss me off ;). This story is rated PG-13 for a bit of _mild_ sexual situations. Chapters _will_ be short. I apologize for that. I don't have much time in my day. And last, updates may or may not be frequent as I have a hectic schedule. But rest assured, no story will be abandoned uncomplete :) 

Thanks,  
Bryttany 

  
**Chapter One**

She was distracting him. Flipping her hair over her shoulder constantly, her soft breaths, even her turning the pages in her school books. Scribbling on the parchment with her quill. She was sitting next to him in the library doing her homework. He should be doing his homework, too, but he just can't stop looking at her. He had been in love with her for three years now, but never got around to telling her. Actually, he had opportunities to let her know, but truth was that he was just a big coward. What would a smart, beautiful girl like Hermione Granger see in big, clumsy, ugly Ron Weasley?, he had thought. So, his lack of courage kept him from telling her. 

_Come on, Ron_, he thought to himself. _Get your homework done_. Turning away from Hermione, he looked down at his own parchment, which barely had anything written on it. He began scribbling something down before he _had_ to turn back to look at her again. He could probably stare at her all day, she'll never know he did. Once she starts her homework, she won't look up until it's finished. 

He wasn't getting anywhere. Grabbing his books, he got up and said, "Hermione, I'm going to work in the common room" 

Without looking up from her parchment, she said, "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, fine" Ron told her. "You know how I dislike the library" 

He saw a small smile creep upon her lips. "Okay, see you soon" 

He walked quickly out of the library and up to the Gryffindor common room. It was packed. Lovely. He plopped his books on the desk, wishing Harry was there. Harry was in detention with Snape, punishment for being late to Potions three times in a row. 

Sighing, Ron grabbed his books and went upstairs to his dormitory and plopped down on his bed. _Why can't I get her out of my mind?_, he thought. He loved everything about her. Her hair, her smile, her eyes, even the way she annoys him incessantly about S.P.E.W. and her nagging about homework. Ron lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. Before long, he drifted into a deep sleep. 

*** _Ron kissed her softly, his hands stroking her hair, feeling the excitement zap through his body, like a bolt of lightning. She moaned in his mouth, both of her hands on the back of his neck, pushing his face closer to her. Still kissing her, Ron backed her slowly to the bed and lay her upon it. He carefully eased himself onto her and broke the kiss. He smiled at her "I love you, Hermione". "I love you, too, Ron" was her reply. With that, he leaned down to her neck, kissing it tenderly like it was a piece of fragile china. He kissed and licked her neck while fumbling with her robes. He slid her robes off her body......_

Ron? 

He proceeded to kiss her mouth again, softly at first, then harder... 

Ron? Are you okay? *** 

Ron opened his eyes and saw Harry staring at him. "Damn, Harry" Ron said, sitting up. "What did you wake me up for?" 

"I just got back. You were moaning. I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Harry said, backing away from Ron's bed. 

_Oh crap_, Ron thought. _Was I really moaning out loud?_. Ron shrugged off his embarrassment. "I'm fine, it's nothing" 

"Well, okay" Harry said slowly. "If you're sure" 

"I'm fine" Ron said again, giving Harry a smile. 

Harry nodded and walked to his bed. Ron collapsed back on his and clapped his hands to his face. _Now I'm dreaming about her! I've got to stop this_. 

"Harry?" 

"Yeah, Ron?" Harry was now sitting on his bed, taking his shoes off. 

Ron gave a quick glance around the room to make sure no one else was there. "There's a girl I like and I can't stop thinking about her" 

Harry smiled. "Who?" 

"No one you know" Ron lied quickly. "But I can't stop thinking about her and I can't seem to get anything else done". He thought of his unfinished homework. 

"Have you told her how you feel?" Harry asked him. 

"No, not yet" Ron said. 

"Well, I'm not expert on romance," Harry said, "but getting that off your chest may help you a bit" 

Ron nodded and closed his eyes once more. Telling Hermione how he feels? He knew he should, he _wanted_ to...but how?? That was his last thought before drifting off into another deep sleep. 

  
**Bryttany's Note:**...Ugh! I know, I KNOW, that was a boring first chapter. I've got the whole story in my head and summarized in my notebook, and it's really sweet. This chapter just didn't turn out the way I had planned. Even _I_ got bored writing it. Please don't let this chapter turn you off. If all goes well, it should be a decent story, though probably not very well written ;) Anyway, chapter two will come...hopefully soon 


	2. Bryttany's Note

More of the story will be coming soon....just working hard on the next chapter so it'll be better than this one was...be patient... :)  
  
Thanks  
  
Bryttany 


End file.
